now or never
by Arina2528
Summary: Kuroko said harsh things on Momoi ! let's see what will happen
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no basuke

Well,this is my first fanfic so enjoy it guys !

Now or never

Chapter 1

Momoi was sitting alone on a bench at a was was terribly Hurt when kuroko said harsh things on maybe unbelievable but Kuroko did.

" Satsuki.." a familiar voice caught her tilted her head to clarify if she was right.

"Dai-chan.." a faint voice came out.

"uhm.." he gave her a handkerchief then he sat beside her.

"W-why are you here?"accepting the piece of cloth and sneezed on it.

"I should be the one asking you are you here ALONE?" he emphasized the word alone.

"It's about kuroko isn't it?"

She met his she diverted her gaze at her knees.

"I guess i'm rigjht. how did the deadpanned kuroko Tetsuya hurt you?I mean he's not rude to hurt you physically and verbally and I know that you know that you only have a one-sided feeling toward him?"

"Eh?" all she can say.

"Speak up.I'll "

She gulped then sobbed.

"Tetsu-kun he just say that he only sees me as a friend no more less,and he pleased me to distance my self of him 'cause I'm kinda choking him.I felt so many knives stabbed my heart when he said those words.I j-just can't..haaaaaa.."She bursted out crying.

"Show him that he's wrong." the tanned man muttered.

She jerked her head to see him.

"Show him that he is nothing without he is not worth living by pushing you away from 's so lucky he got you.A faithful and supportive lover like you should be respected."

"Dai-chan.."

"I'm only doing this cause you're my friend,so he is.I'll be going." he stood up and walked away.

She couldn't believe just gave an advice?

~ that morning ~ She went at the court where the Seirin's basketball member's practicing.

"Hi guys!" she greeted them.  
All eyes on her.(they just heard what kuroko told her)

"uhm..H-hi.." Aida manage to greet her on the other hand did not paying her an attention and it hurts hutrs her like hell.

review please !

and give me some ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Now or never CHAPTER 2

"Hi Tetsu-kun ! " She greeted peeking up on looked at her.  
"Good morning Momoi-san."He gave her a brief shook of head.

"So.. I'll be going..Dai-chan will probably get mad if I would come late,bye guys."She smiled waving her hand as she walks away.

"Momoi-san.."Tetsuya muttered her name unintetionally.

"Hey Kuroko,are you alright ? She's gone."Taiga poked his arm with his elbow.

"Huh?"

"You know Tetsuya,if you feel sorry for her,don't be,cause that's what you wanted to right? But it seems that our little boy here has been thinking about that girl."Aida teases him.

"I'm not a boy."Deadpanned as ever.

"Yeah you already have a confusing feeling towards her right?Come on man,you're a one hell lucky person to have her."

"Just let's proceed to our practice." just then,he turned his back and started dribbling.

Days passed Satsuki showing up on assitance from impertinance of her,and no woman cares for Tetsuya like she did.  
Admit it ar not,Kuroko can't help but to draw himself thinking about her how he miss of her caring,the way she acted like his girlfriend.  
She's driving him nuts!

"Guh~"He heaved a heavy of his teammates looks at were on their pratice game for their new opponent.

"Eh?" all of them.

He blinked for a second then collected 's not the typical one who will not sigh like that even at the midst of destruction of the human life so for them it's quite suspicious.

"What?" in a modertae tone of voice.

"I guess,you should take a rest for you just over did all of our practice games." Aida with a concerned tone of voice.

He just nodded and walked on his seat.

All the students in the Seirin were now walking was busy hiding and waiting for Tetsuya to come out.

"Oi Momoicchi ! do I need to wear this ? It's of the students that sees us were laughing their head off!" Kise complained.

"Shhh! If you really want to see Tetsu-kun,do what I say.!" She said.

"Seriously,I can see him whenever I wanted to." he shrugged

"oh my God .. he's Quick !"

hmmmm ?

review pls T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Now or Never

Chapter 3

They've been stalking Tetsuya all the while.

"Momoichi, do we really need to stalk Kurokochi all his way home?" Kise asked while wearing a hat covering his face.

"Hush Kise! Tetsu-kun might heard us!" Momoi hissed as they watch Tetsuya drinking his favorite drink.

At the last corner of the street, they didn't notice that Tetsuya has gone!

'Oh my god! Kise-kun it's all your fault! Look my Tetsu-kun is nowhere to found now!" she said stamping her feet on the ground.

"Momoichi..err—I think I better go, you know, we are having our rehersal today, I just escaped, you know that right?" he said, he is not staring infront of her! Instead he was staring at her back! Then before she notice that, Kise ran and left her alone.

"Damn you Kise! Grrrr…" she hissed then she turned around, then voila! There was Tetsuya standing infront of her, with his stoic facial expression.

"Momoi-san" he muttered as if he was commanding her to look at him.

"D-domo Tetsu-kun." A nervous smile was plastered on her pretty face.

"Momoi-san, I know that you are following me all along."

"Ahm, Tetsu-kun…" she then vowed infront of him, he was surprised!

"Tetsu-kun.. I'm really really sorry if I had done anything wrong to you. Just please don't push me away from you." If he was surprised earlier, now being surprised is an understatement. She was now crying! His expression was still stoic as ever. But deep inside his mind was fighting which one is to do! He never seen a lady crying because of him, not until now! But he let his instinct to react. He gently held Momoi's chin and leaned it up to face him.

"Momoi-san, there's nothing to cry on, so please stop crying." His words seem to be a whisper. Momoi stared at his eyes. She can see sincerity in those beautiful eyes.

"Just please, don't make it hard for yourself to move on. Forget about me and love someone who is deserving for your love."

"T-t-tetsu-kun, I just can't love someone just that easy."

"That's why I am telling you to stay away from me. You'll get nothing from me. I don't like you, not even a bit. It's just I care for you because you were our manager back then. Sorry Momoi." With that hurtful sentence. He left her. He left her alone, standing in a corner of a street. Crying. She fell down into her knees, there she buried her face into her palm and cry all she might to ease the pain that she is feeling because of him.

She doesn't want Tetsuya to get mad at her, so instead of following him and stating vocally what she felt for him, she realized that it's better to be fool than to hate you with someone who you love the most.

On the next morning

Inside the classroom, Tetsuya was still wondering about yesterday. Did he become so cruel? He didn't mean to say those harsh things to her in a second time around. But he needed to. He doesn't know how to handle such situations. He doesn't know what he really feels for Satsuki. He was scared. He was feeling weird towards that pretty girl. He is not blind to see how Satsuki loves him, but what about him? He doesn't want anybody near Momoi. But he doesn't want everybody to know it. Why? It's to simple. He doesn't know how to act like a perfect boyfriend, he mean, yes he knows how to make her happy, but what if he fails? What if he was overreacting? What if all he does to her lacks?

There is so many 'What if's' in his mind,

"Yow!" a familiar voice caught his attention.

"What?" he didn't mean to sound disturb, but it just came out.

"Whoa! The very much stoic friend of ours finally get an expression!" Taiga shouted.

As if on cue all the girls on their room eyes twinkled.

"Really? Oh how cute of you Kuroko-san!" the girl said while clasping her hands together as if she was dreaming.

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow. And all the girls squeal.

"Oh my, Kuroko. I do not know that you were a heart throb eh?"

"Shut up Taiga"

"tch"

Their class dismissed.

While walking, he thinks that he must give a Momoi a try. It isn't bad at all to at least give a try. Maybe they can work things out. Maybe, just maybe they would be happy together. To hell with his pride! He can't marry his pride. So instead of walking straight to his home, he walk towards the Satsuki's residence.

While he was walking he thought to himself..

"It's now or never, I can't let Momoi to find another guy to love. It has to be me, only me."

He was now infront of their mantion. Two guards opened the gate for him.

At the salas where the maid told him to wait, he saw all the family pictures of Momoi.

Almost all of the pictures, Momoi was happy. To see her smile makes his determination goes higher. When..

"Hmm.. so your'e my daughter's visitor? Why are you here?" a lady, who seems to be cruel asked.

"I just have to tell Momoi something important." He said looking straight in to tha lady's eyes.

"C'mon, take a seat."

"Where's Momoi-san?" he asked, not bother to think if he was acting right. But he saw the lady's eyes became sad after hearing the name of Momoi.

"Momoi, she was upstairs in her bedroom. I don't know if I had a right to tell you this, but my daughter has been acvting so strange since yesterday. She said that she needs space to collect her self together and to find a new one."

" I think I know the reason why she is sad. It is because of me."

The lady jerked her head up.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked confusingly.

:"I am here to tell her something that is very important."  
"Okay, I'll send you to her room, please make her happy, and please, don't do anything to hurt her okay?" he just answered her with a nod.

At Momoi's room:

"Ahhh.. I need to get a life." She lazily talking to her self and rolling on her bed.

"Damn! I need to find another guy to make me happy!" she shouted.

"Don't do it, or else I will make sure he will have to defeat Aomine first before giving you to him" her eyes widened when she heard that familiar voice.

The voice of the man that she'd ever wanted into her entire life.

The voie of the man that she'd ever love. She then faced the owner of the voice.

"Tetsu-kun." She covered her mouth with her palm as tears rolled down.

"Momoi-san, I'm so sorry to say harsh things on you." He closed the door. He walked towards her. He sat beside her bed. Ahh so this is really Tetsuya Kuroko-kun!

"Tetsu-kun.." she caressed his face.

"I was just scared that time. I mean I haven't encountered such things in my entire life. I do not know how to make you happy. I do not know how to handle my self if I ever see you with any other guy. It's just-" he's been cut off by Momoi's kiss and he willingly responded.

"Too much talk Tetsu-kun." She giggled.

"I love you Momoi-san" their forehead touched each other.

"And I love you too my Tetsuya."

Oh yeah.. after so many months, I finally finished this story!

I am just so happy. And oh sorry for the OOC-ness… *grins*

Please spread the love of this cute love team. They make such chemistry

Also try to read some AlLena fanfics (allenxlenalee) they're from -man.

minna!

I am now busy listening to SID.. my favorite Japanese(visual kei) band!

I love Mao .. he's so cute! *squeals*


End file.
